The Man Who Swayed His Hips
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: I sat in the crowd, surrounded by unfamiliar faces, drowned by flashing lights and blaring music. They all cheered as the man continued to dance. I couldn't stop staring at the man who swayed his hips. Kames (Rated M just to be safe) One-shot


The Man Who Swayed His Hips

**Summary; I sat in the crowd, surrounded by unfamiliar faces, drowned by flashing lights and blaring music. They all cheered as the man continued to dance. I couldn't stop staring at the man who swayed his hips. Kames /KendallxJames/ Bromance, Boys Love, BL, OTP, BTR?**

**Rating; It's M for a reason, mentions of sex, strippers, stereotypical bogan aussies and other inappropriate things**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, I swear to God. I don't own BTR ((sadly)), James or Kendall, or any other well known things like the English language… Y'know, general things like that**

The darkness night brought upon the small city was engulfed in shadows and small floods of moonlight. With the orangey glow of the city along with the bright billboards and street lights, the sounds of thriving clubs and cars rolling by. All of it brought the city to life. It had a beautiful, warm sort of feeling that floated within it. As my feet slowly paced across the moist sidewalk, I couldn't help but yawn and turn my head back and forth. I slipped my hands into the black pockets of my dark skinny jeans, head bowed as I sniffled in the night air. It smelt of petrol, rubber, old water and mist.

The continuous thumping sounds of the kick drums and bass lines of pop, dance, techno remix's and dub-step songs rang through the air. I looked up at the club to my right, staring past the long line outside to try and see through the barely opening doors. A red strip and a large bouncer blocked anyone from getting inside. The doors flew open so another bouncer dressed in black could throw a scrawny man out. I avoided watching the fight that had broken out by moving to the back of the line. I wasn't in the mood to go out. I hated going on family vacations, as much as I loved going away and no matter how much I loved them, I draw the line at family activities and being stuck on holiday in a place I'd rarely been though. Here I am, wondering carelessly around New York City, trying to clear my mind while my family rest up for tomorrow's events. Who knows, maybe I'll get so hung over I won't have to go with them and I could just stay in the hotel and chill.

With another sigh, I continued to slouch while waiting in the long line. You could hear all the commotion from the inside of the club, making me feel somewhat nervous. By the time I was in the middle of the line I was starting to regret lining up. I wasn't really in the mood for actually partying or putting up with blaring music. I turned around, about to push past all the people so I could get out of line. Only I was stopped by a girl who stood just under shoulder length compared to me.

"Where are you goin'? You're almost in!" She grinned.

"I'm not in the mood for clubs." I stated. The girl was dressed in a tight black dress that was above knee length. It was so short I was surprised it actually covered anything. Her straw-like blonde hair reached just under her breast, moving to her hip when she cocked her head to the side.

"Then why you gettin' in line?" She asked, her accent thick and obvious.

"Cause I kinda just wondered in. I changed my mind." I said softly.

"Aww, don't leave." She pouted.

"I don't even know you…" I pointed out as I tried to push past her, only to be pushed back into place.

"Then let's get to know eachotha'." She smiled impossibly wider. All I could do was stare at her, sighing as I shook my head.

"I'm Kendall." I introduced myself as I held my long and skinny hand out for her, only for her to lean forwards and give me a half hug sort of thing.

"I'm Sheila. I kinda got teased about it a lot at home. You aren't from around 'ere are ya?" She stated, pointing at me then gesturing to the large city around her.

"Neither are you. I'm from Kansas, here on a family trip. Why'd you get teased- wait- what about you? That accent… is it British?" I guessed as she pushed me forward a little, indicating we had moved up in the line a bit more.

"Ha! British? I reckon you gotta work on ya accents a lil' more." She laughed softly then turned to the girl beside her who was looking off to the side, in her own little world. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in being out at all. Sheila leaned closer to the girl, whispering something before smiling _again _at me. "We're from the land down unda mate." She tried to make her accent sound even more authentic.

"Oh- Australian?" I responded nervously.

"Nah- we're from Spain- ha, I'm just kiddin'. God- he's a good bloke isn't he?" The girl laughed as she turned to her friend who only shrugged then flashed me an apologetic look.

"Sorry- this one's probably the world's biggest bogan." She stated.

"You're not Australian?" I asked.

"'Course she's not. She's one of my sista girls. We met online last fortnight. Ooo- do ya wanna hang with us inside?" Sheila asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged my shoulders, walking towards the bouncer who crossed his arms to make himself seem even more intimidating.

"Got I.D?" He asked, his deep voice almost piercing. I pulled my wallet out, pulling my licence out while the two Australians next to me got theirs. Once I proved my age, I walked in, my eyes only widening and regret replacing any other emotion I had. My eyes scanned the area that now surrounded me. There were a few stages everywhere, a few smaller ones with singular poles and people on them, a few lounges and a bar or two. The room was slightly smoking, the strong overwhelming smell of alcohol and sweat taking away the nice scent the city previously had.

"A strip club?" I yelled over the blaring music. The two girls came in, smiling then instantly ditching me. I sighed then walked around a little, deciding to sit in a random seat by this one strip pole. A girl who wore barely anything danced on the circular stage, holding the pole tightly as her body moved. A woman dressed in small, tight underwear came over, offering me a free drink that was 'on the house'. I smiled, thanking her before taking a sip. On the other side of the bar I could see the Australian girl thrusting her fist into the air while cheering on a male stripper. I was a lot more interested in the male stripper then the woman who danced on the stage before me. The woman on stage wore nothing but a G-string, her large breast on full display.

Her time eventually ended and she took a bow while all sort of men threw money at her. She smiled, waved then slipped off the small stage, rounding up her tips before tiredly walking off. I was about to get up when I could see something out of the corner of my eye moving onto the stage. I looked back up, stopping and moving into a comfier position while the man prepared himself. I noticed the man on the other side of the club swapping with the women. The man on the stage nervously prepared himself. I hadn't seen his face but his back was very well defined through the white shirt he wore. He wore baggy sweats that matched the colour of the shirt, his hair also styled perfectly. He had sprayed some sort of amount of glitter onto him, making him slightly shine. As if all on cue, the music started with a heavy bass drop, all of the strippers starting to dance in a familiar routine.

The man held the pole loosely, swinging his body around to be facing the small audience he had. Most of the girls were at another part of the club celebrating _'ladies night' _as they watched a bunch of men dance for them. The one before me though was a single act, with a single viewer. No words I could use to describe the man in front of me would even come close to what his real appearance displayed. I sat and watched as he looked around a little, letting his eyes fall on me. As soon as his dark eyes found me, his entire face lit up in a large, beautiful smile. He waved a little, making me slightly blush and wave back. I'd never met the man before in my life, but something about the way he stared at me made me feel like he'd seen me somewhere before.

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, he started to slowly move. He lifted both of his arms, grabbing the pole as he chewed his bottom lip. He held the pole while rolling his torso. The man's body rolled perfectly, the way his pelvis moved forwards and backwards then he swayed his hips in sexy motions. The tall brunette wrapped a leg around the pole before slowly shrugging his shirt off. Once his shirt had been removed he had perked the attention of a few girls. I averted my eyes from him so I could watch a group of girls hurriedly walk over and block my view. The stripper continued to dance, slowly removing multiple articles of clothing until he was left in a tight, leathery G-string.

The music continued to play as the man continued to dance. Bright lights flashed, a fading spotlight focused on each dancer on their individual podiums. Some fog was sprayed out of nowhere, the music booming even louder by the second. The people in the club whistled, screamed and sang. A lot was going on for a space as small as this club. As much as I wanted to leave, there was a certain someone who held me back. Something about watching the sexy stranger dancing with most of his perfect body exposed was beautiful.

I sat in the crowd of women and some men, all of them surrounding me with unfamiliar faces that were all drowned by flashing lights, smoke and blaring music. They all cheered as the man continued to dance sexily. I couldn't stop staring at the man with hungry eyes. He was the reason I couldn't leave. As I continued to stare at him, I noticed his dark hazel-green eyes would occasionally slip onto my own frame. The man rocked his hips back and forth, moving them in slow formations as he continued to dance. His swaying hips and his sweating body. The body with tanned-olive skin that glistened as he continued to dance, the light reflecting off his perfection. The songs started to slowly die down, as did the spot lights. A topless woman who looked oddly familiar approached me. She passed me a drink and smiled widely.

"Here ya' go." I smiled and took the drink, staring at it for a short second with confusion.

"Uhh- oh! Sheila! Hey- uhmm… What're you doing?" I asked when I finally figured out who she was.

"I work here silly. I just use the front entrance so I can meet cool people like you. Plus I always get here suuuuper early. My sista girl owns the place, and she offered me a job while I stay with her." The aussie explained.

"Right. And the drink?" I raised a bushy eyebrow.

"It's on the house. Well, not really. James bought it for you. He said you caught his attention. That doesn't happen very often." Sheila turned around. I quickly put the hand that wasn't holding onto the glass alcoholic beverage out to grab her bony, white shoulder.

"Wait- who's James?" I asked, the name sending a shivering pleasure down my spine. It crept me out a little so I shook my head to try and get rid of the feeling.

"You'll see him soon. I hafta get back to work." She grinned then skipped off, earning a few whistles from men that surrounded her. I looked down at the drink in my hand, moving my previously free hand to the other side of the cup. I held onto the glass cup, looking down into the icy drink. I sighed then looked up, searching for a comfy seat to sit in as the one I had been in earlier had been taken by a few men with lap dancers.

I walked around for a bit, smiling a little to myself when I found a comfy love-seat in a corner where no one else was. I walked over to it, sitting down and resting the drink on the table by the seat. As much as I wanted to leave, I'd have to admit that the music playing wasn't all that bad. I tapped my foot and looked at the few strippers who still danced. I leaned back into the soft chair, allowing it to surround me in comfort. I closed my eyes, letting the music flood through my ears and into my mind.

"Aren't you gonna finish that drink? It cost me some pretty good money." A strange, unknown voice stated.

"I'm not really feeling like drinking… Plus there could be some weird drug or something in there." I chuckled softly.

"Wow, your voice is even more amazing then what I thought it would be." I finally registered the fact a man was talking to me. I opened my eyes and swung my head and body forward a bit, looking up so I could see the man who stood before me. My mouth and lips formed a shape similar to an _O _when I realised who it actually was.

"Oh my God. It's you." I said softly, yet I was loud enough for the man to hear over the music.

"And it's you. I'm James, and I don't think I caught your name Blondie." He smiled, his smile even more perfect up close.

"Kendall." I was starting to get sick of the over use of saying my own name.

"Kendall. Ken-doll. Heh." He giggled somewhat cutely. "Listen up Ken-doll. Allow me to be your Barbie. 'Cause I really like you, I wanna give you a free lap dance. Is that alright?" I blushed deeply, nodding before I looked away from the brunette.

"O-Okay." I said nervously. James moved closer to me, bending down a little to spread my legs. Once my legs where perfect for him, he crawled onto my lap. He sat there for a moment, simply sitting without a word. He put his arms on my shoulders then slowly rolled his hips and groin over my own.

"Aren't you supposed to dance and tease me?" I stated when I realised the man was just grinding against me.

"How am I supposed to even try when just looking at your face has been teasing me all night." He said with a huff.

"Says the stripper." I commented as I put my hands on his hips, holding him tightly. "Your hips can really move can't they?" He huffed and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I don't like you Blondie." He chuckled.

"That's a real shame isn't it? I really like your bod…" I said playfully. The man laughed softly, letting his lips hover in front of mine. We both closed our eyes, the only thing I could feel being him breathing, his body being pressed so closely to mine and the sound of the booming music.

His lips almost touched mine, and he continued to hesitate. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know if I can." He said softly, still not moving away. "I feel like if I kiss you I'm not gonna be able to stop."

"Then don't stop~" I said as I closed the small gap between our lips by pressing them together. The man's lips were soft and heavenly, making me hold him tighter in attempt to pull him somewhat closer. Our lips started to slowly move together, as did our hips. As we started to grind against each other James licked my lips, both of us taking a breath before his tongue penetrated my mouth. Everything about this moment was perfect, the way our lips and bodies moved together. It only made my mind wonder what else our bodies could do together.

"Ja~hames~" I panted, my chest heaving when we pulled away from each other. I could feel the situation that had grown to hard lengths in our pants as we continued to rub against each other. I threw my head back a little, moaning softly. James took that as a chance to bite my neck a little, giving it a few kisses before he pecked my lips.

James grinded even harder against me, his hips no longer swaying to the beautiful rhythm. The more he kissed me the more I wanted him, the more he wanted me. We kissed deeply and passionately, the kiss growing hungry and fierce. "I want you right now." James growled.

"Then take me." I said desperately as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and upped body, kissing him deeply. Our bodies fit perfectly together; I hadn't felt anything like this for such a long time. I had a feeling whatever was happening between James and I would only be for tonight though. Unfortunately.

~ I tried to make Sheila ((a random OC)) sound as Bogan as I could. So I tried to throw in a few Aussie terms but meh…Well, I guess that's the little one-shot I thought of because I really couldn't figure out what to do for the next chapter of _Incongruous Blood & Sweat_. It's one of the main stories I wanna focus on but I really couldn't think of anything to write, so this little one-shot here is to make up for my lack of updating. Which I'm so sorry for. Anyway, I'm really proud of this one-shot cause it shows how much better my writing is slowly getting. Anywhooooo I've got a week off from school so when I update I plan on writing a butt-load of one-shots from many different fandom's; Big Time Rush, Invader Zim, Adventure Time- y'know, all my favourite thingys. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I'll let you go now ^-^ - Bebo ~


End file.
